The Proposal
by Flower princess11
Summary: Arnold Shortman, now a young man, spends his anniversary with his beloved girlfriend Helga and he has a very special question to ask her. Prequel to 'The Wedding Day".


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **The Proposal**

It was a mid-summers day in the city of Hillwood and every one of it's citizens was going on with their lives, either working or leisurely enjoying their Friday afternoon. In a small apartment on the east side of town, a young blonde woman was doing the latter, as she steadily typed on her laptop, a determined look on her face.

'Now come on...Cecile and Aaron are trapped on the ledge, and then...then...'The woman muttered and then groaned.

Writer's block was the worst!

"Come on Helga old girl...Think..."The woman muttered.

Yes, this woman was Helga G. Pataki, age 22 as she had just arrived home and was busy working on her own private novel. It's been over three months since she graduated from college, from Brown University to be more precise, where she graduated top of her class in the creative writing department. She moved back to her home town after getting a job offer to work for a local publisher and also since her long time boyfriend Arnold moved back after graduation as well, getting a job as an anthropologist at the local university.

Like father, like son it seems.

'Come on, I got to get this done by the end of the month or Mr. Wright will never take me seriously as a writer...'She muttered in frustration.

Mr. Wright was the head honcho at one of the best book publishers in the state called " _Wright and Tate Publishing"_ and he had an office here in the city. Helga has been working for him for about three months, however since she was still a novice, she mostly acted as his assistant but she was determined that by the end of this year, she would officially become one of his best authors in his business.

Mr. Wright was an okay guy in general but he was also a harsh critic, only accepting authors and employee that meet his expectations but Helga always liked a challenge, which was why she was working her butt off in making her novel which she was determined to make her best work ever. It was a romance novel she titled _'Cecile"_ , it was a story about a young woman dealing with unrequited love as she tries to win over the heart of a man named Aaron who was oblivious about how she felt about him. I guess you could say that it was somewhat inspired by her own adventures in love growing up with Arnold.

 _"Come on...That's it!.._.'She thought in eureka as she began typing quickly on her laptop.

 _"Cecile could only cling to her love in panic as the life flashed before her eyes. She could not believe that in one false move, she and her beloved would die. She felt her heart racing and her palms sweating, she could not let it end like this, she would die and her beloved would never know her true feelings for him._

 _"AARON!...'She screamed as he held her tight for dear life._

 _"Cecile...'He said in worry as they both tried to remain still, in order to not go over._

 _Cecile gulped but made her resolve, it was now or never. There was no way out of this unless someone by some miracle rescues them but they were out in the wild, clinging on a ledge that may very well give away in any moment...There was no more time to hide anymore._

 _She had to do this now._

 _"In case we die...I...I-...'She started as she stared into his green eyes, the same ones that always made her heart flutter and soar._

 _"I Lo-_

 ** _RING_**

 _ **"Criminy**_!...'She mumbled as she picked up her cell phone, but her annoyed expression soon changed into a happy one as she recognized the number.

'Hello..."Helga said happily into the phone.

 _"Hey there beautiful...'Was said on the other line._

"Hey football head, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing from you..."Helga said coyly as found herself grinning.

" _I just wanted to let you know that I got off early today...what about you?...'Arnold asked._

"Yeah, I got in about an hour ago, I have been trying to finish my novel before my deadline..."Helga said with a sigh.

' _Don't worry, you'll have it done...If anyone could pull it off, it's the most beautiful and creative woman I know_...' _He said sweetly._

"Oh Arnold, flattery won't get you _everywhere.._."Helga giggled.

 _'Anyway, I'll still be coming around seven to pick you up..."Arnold reminded._

"I know, I didn't forget...I just need to do a little more work and then I'll get dressed...'Helga said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be seeing you in a few hours...Till next time, my dear..."Arnold said flirtatiously.

"I will be waiting my gallant knight...'Helga said romantically before hanging up.

She sighed and swooned. Tonight was their anniversary. They're 12th anniversary as a couple in general when you didn't take in account that " _break"_ in high school when his family had to move to San Lorenzo in order to help with the Green Eyes once again but they were reunited at their prom and they had been together since then, even attending nearby colleges just so they wouldn't be separated ever again.

Anyway tonight was their anniversary and Helga glanced at her watch to see that it was 4:55pm, Arnold would be here in about two hours to pick her up.

"Oh criminy! I better get ready...'Helga thought as she saved her story, vowing to continue once she got back from her date with him.

Arnold was taking her out but he didn't tell her where exactly, he just told her to get all dolled up and it would be a nice surprise. So she had to get ready now!

"Alright Helga old girl, time to get to work..."She said as she went to take a shower, get dressed, work on her hair and make up and await for her handsome football head to arrive to pick her up for her date tonight.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At about 6:55pm_

A black Mazda car pulled up at the Hillwood lofts building and a young man came out, carrying a large bouquet of red roses. This young man was unique since he had an oblong head, blonde hair that was slicked back and he was wearing a nice suit that was used for a special occasion. This young man was a Mr. Arnold Shortman, who just arrived to pick up a certain Ms. Helga G. Pataki to take her out for their special anniversary evening together. He entered the building and arrived to the second floor, door 2B where his girlfriend was living.

"It's show time...'Arnold said as he quickly pulled out some breath spray, squirted a little in his mouth before putting it back in his pocket. He then knocked on the door and smiled when Helga opened it.

"Wow...You look beautiful...'Arnold said in an enamored tone as he looked at her.

Helga was wearing an alluring, hot pink dress that showed off some leg, her hair was down and styled in waves and she was wearing some pearls for the evening. Needless to say, she was lovely.

"Thanks, you're not hard on the eyes either...'She said as she kissed him.

'There are for you...'Arnold said as he handed her the bouquet.

"Oh Arnold, they are beautiful...Let me go put them in a vase...'Helga said as she quickly placed the flowers in a vase in her living room.

She soon returned to her man, who offered his arm to her, along with a flirtatious grin on his wide face.

'Shall we be off, my lady?...'Arnold said in a charming way.

"We shall..."Helga said as she took his arm and they soon left her apartment.

Once she got into the car, she turned to him with a curious look.

"So where are we heading that you wouldn't tell me about?..."Helga asked him but he shook his head.

"It's a surprise honey, you'll just have to wait..."Arnold said as he continued to drive, even thought she pouted.

"Arnold, you made me get all dressed up and I can only think of a number of places where you might take me..."Helga said with a mischievous look.

'Let me guess...we're going dancing?...To a show?...'Helga guessed and try to see his face for a reaction but he kept a cool poker face.

"You can guess all you want but I', not telling you...It's a surprise...'Arnold said as he kept his eyes on the rode.

'Out to dinner?...'She guessed but still no reaction.

Arnold just kept driving, while Helga continued to pout, despite the fact that inside she was giggling. It was kind of cute how much he wanted to surprise her.

She just couldn't wait to see what the big surprise was all about.

* * *

 _Later_

The couple soon arrived to their destination and Helga blinked in surprise when she saw that it was a restaurant...and not just any restraint.

"Chez Paris?..."Helga questioned.

"Yeah, I thought it be nice...'Arnold said as he opened the door and escorted her out.

"Arnold, I love you...but why did you pick this place?...'Helga asked in confusion.

"I was just feeling a little sentimental and isn't that what anniversaries are about? We have had a lot of good memories here...'Arnold said smiling.

"Good? The first time here, I was impersonating your French pen pal and the second time, we ended up doing dishes to pay a bill...'Helga pointed out and Arnold was chuckling.

"Yes but it ended up good in the end _"Cecile"_ , as I said : _We will always have Chez Paris:..."_ Arnold said as he playfully kissed her hand, recreating that magical moment between them from before they got together.

"I still wonder why I even told you that story anyway...'Helga shrugged, she decided it was because she was tired of lies and deceit and she wanted a truly honest relationship with him.

"Because you love me..."Arnold said playfully, making her smile at that.

Helga gave him a smile and nodded, despite how slapstick that night was, it was her first Valentine's day with Arnold and she treasured the memory dearly since in the end, Arnold liked being with the real her, even if she was still disguised as a French chic.

The things a person does for love.

"Alright, I guess I do have a soft spot for this place...'Helga said as she watched him smile and he escorted her inside.

Once there, they were seated and soon made their orders, and they passed the time away by talking.

"The place hasn't changed much over the years..."Arnold noted.

"Unlike us..."Helga said as she munched on a breadstick.

'So how's your novel coming along?..."Arnold asked.

"So far, so good, I am nearing the climax...If I work a little more during this week with no distractions, I should be able to have it ready by the deadline..."Helga said.

"I know that once it's done, Mr. Wright will be dying to sign you as an official author...You're far too talented to just be his assistant..."Arnold said as he placed his hand on hers.

"I know but a girl has to start somewhere...'Helga giggled as she intertwined their fingers together.

'What about you? How's your thesis coming along?...'Helga asked with interest.

"Already submitted and I'm still waiting to see if the board will accept it..."Arnold said.

"They will, I know it..."Helga said with absolute conviction... "You made an original thesis over the study of cultural tribes and used the Green Eye people as your prime example, they would have to be nuts to reject something like that..."She said, meaning it.

'Thanks..."Arnold said before just admiring how beautiful she looked in the candle light.

The two love birds just continued staring into eachother's eyes, hands still held before sharing a tender kiss.

'I love you..."Helga said, an enamored smile plain as day on her face.

"I love you too..."Arnold said with a matching one of his face,

Soon their dinner arrived and they began to eat, chat and kiss just a few more times as they enjoyed their anniversary together.

* * *

 _Later_

They had eaten dinner, with Helga having confit de canard and Arnold having a steak tartare. They had eaten, enjoyed the champagne course and desert was just arrived and eaten as well. It was almost nine and their evening was about to come to a close.

"I got to say Football head, I'm glad we came here...With no secrets or crazy shenanigans, this place really is nice...'Helga commented as she wiped her lips with her napkin.

"I knew you would like it...It really does take you back...'Arnold said with a chuckle.

'Yeah, I guess not all the memories were nightmarish in hindsight...'Helga said with a giggle.

"And maybe we can make one more...a happy one..."Arnold said softly, earning a look from the blonde woman.

"What do you mean?...'Helga asked in confusion.

'Helga, we have known each other our whole lives practically...and we have been together for a long time too...' Arnold said gently as he held her hand even tighter.

"Yeah, best years of my life..."Helga said happily, though she wondered where he was going with this.

"Mine too...But there comes a time when...when you just want more...When your with someone for a long time, and you love them...you just want more...do you know what I mean?..."Arnold said, looking nervous all of a sudden.

"Arnold, what are you saying?..."Helga asked, getting a gut feeling about this but not wanting to get her hopes up either.

Arnold suddenly got up and Helga gasped when he got down on his knees in front of her and pulled out a velvet box.

'Helga G. Pataki, will you marry me?...'Arnold said as he held out the box, showing a beautiful gold and diamond ring inside of it.

Helga gasped, unable to believe that this was happening. For so long, she longed and dreamed of the day that her beloved would get down on his knee and ask the very question that she dreamed since the moment she knew she fell in love with him.

And that day has finally arrived.

'Yes...YES! _ **YES!**_...'Helga shouted as she glomp on to his and kissed him hard.

The entire restaurant, having witness this moment, began applauding and cheering for the happy couple, who remained oblivious as they were still in their passionate lip lock. After what felt like a very long time, the two lovers finally parted, with Arnold placing the engagement ring on his new fiancée's finger.

"It's beautiful, but criminy, football head! What took you? I was wondering if you were ever going to ask me that I almost considered getting a ring myself and asking you...'Helga said with a smirk on her face.

'We only graduated college a few months ago...I have been thinking about it for a while and I thought doing it on our anniversary was the best time...'Arnold explained.

'Well, I guess since I love you, I'll understand..."Helga said playfully before pulling him in for another kiss.

The two young adults in love continued kissing, feeling so much love and happiness brimming inside them. They soon left the restaurant hand in hand as they would resume their love fest at home.

"I love you Arnold Shortman...'Helga said as she continued to be held in his arms.

"And I love you, future Mrs. Shortman...'Arnold said with a loving smile before kissing her once more.

They were young, they were in love, they were happy and their future together has never looked brighter.

 ** _The End_**

 ** _:) I hope you enjoyed this, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
